infinitekpopfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Pretty
Profil thumb|297x297px Pretty est un groupe Sud-Coréen de J-Pop et de K-Pop crée et produit le chanteur Park Jin-young est est le fondateur de la JYP Entertainment . Il se compose de 5 membres leur formation à duré 3 ans puis elle fond leur début le 10 mai 2012 . pour les capacité de danse de leur danseuse principal et aussi pour leur style Hip Hop et mignon .. Ces qualité a permis au Pertty de s'imposer comme le meilleur groupe féminin en live de la Kpop 2013. ''' '''Les fans de Pretty s'appellent les « Pretty Girl ». Car les fan trouve que Park Jin-Young a bien choisi leur non de groupe "Bordeaux et l'or. Le lightstick officiel du groupe a été dévoilé le 4 mai 2013. 'Membres' Ae-Cha Im : Leader, chanteuse principal, danseuse secondaire, visual Cho-Hee Park : Chanteuse Principal, Danseuse Principal, Visual Maknae Ha-Neul Chang : Danseuse principal, Chanteuse Secondaire, rapeuse Principal ' Hae-Won Bae : Chanteuse principal, Danseuse secondaire' Ex Membre : Chan-Sil Zhao : Danseuse principal, chanteuse principal, rapeuse secondaire 'Parcours' '2012 Début :' ''' '''Le groupe Pretty on fait leur débuts par le biais d’une émission de télé réalité musicale nommée « Pretty » (Real Music Drama Pretty ) diffusée le 6 Juin sur SBS-MTV et sur leur Daum Media. A la fin de cette émission, un fanmeeting a été organisé le 13 Juillet où elles ont interprété pour la première fois leur chanson titre. Elles font leurs débuts officiels avec la chanson titre « Party (XXO) » sortie le 16 juillet 2012. Le 3 Novembre le groupe sorta deux single mais en japonais qui s'appelle "Forest For Rest " suivi de ça-va?ça va? Le groupe se classa en 2eme position des vente devant les SNSD 'Départ de Chan-Sil Zhao :' Chan-Sil Zhao quitta le groupe le 1 septembre 2012, son contact a été rompu a cause de raison santé. ''2013 ''Les insulte envers Ha-Neul Chang Le 23 janvier 2013 Ha-Neul a été victime d'insulte par des Anti-Fan qu'elle était grosse juste parce que sue sais photo instagram ou on voyait sur sais cuisse des petite vergeture apparente. ' '''Les Anti Fan continuent en disait que pendant sais shooting photo en disent qu'elle est obliger d’être retouchez a cause de cela. ' '''Ha-Neul avais affirmer qu'elle se fichait de sais insulte de mauvais gout elle les répond en les disant. "Que si vous voulez me faire du mal vous n'y arriver pas, que avent de critiquer les gens essayer de vous occuper de vos grand bouche que moi aussi j'ai une grande bouche et que je peux dire des insulte qui peux vraiment vous faire du mal" 'La sorti de leur single I Like That' 'Le groupe sorta leur cinquième single I Like That et 3 février le groupe participe a l’émission M Countdown'ou elle serons les gagnante devant les KFJ ''' '''Publicité avec les KFJ et Shana : '''''Le 22 février les Pretty fait de la pub Pour Niveathumb|288px ''Publicité Pour le Viliv avec ''Tiffany, Laura et Chin-Sun des KFJ So Youn, Sayaka et Young Im es Shana et Ae-Cham, Ha-Neul et Cho-Hae des Pretty ''Publicité pour Intel avec les Tiffany, Laura et Chin-Sun des KFJ So Youn, Sayaka et Young Im es Shana et Ae-Cham, Ha-Neul et Cho-Hae des Pretty ' '''Publicité pour Coway avec Tiffany, Laura et Chin-Sun des KFJ So Youn, Sayaka et Young Im es Shana et Ae-Cham, Ha-Neul et Cho-Hae des Pretty' Publicité pour Cooky Phone avec Tiffany, Laura et Chin-Sun des KFJ So Youn, Sayaka et Young Im des 'Shana et Ae-Cham, Ha-Neul et HaeWon des Pretty' Publicité pour Dior avec Ae-Cham, Ha-Neul des Pretty et Tiffany, Chin-Sun des KFJ et Suzy et Sully des Shana ''' ''Publicité pour Domino's Pizza avec Tiffany, Laura et Chin-Sun des KFJ Suzy, Suly et Young Im des'' Shana et Ae-Cham, Ha-Neul et Cho-Hae des Pretty''' '2013 Project Hello !' thumb|264pxLe project Hello qui re groupe quatre groupe et un sous groupe et deux soliste, ce project a été créer par Fang Chan E du groupe Mistery. #'Shana' #'KFJ' #'Pretty' #'S.K.Y' #'Lagrima' #'Fang Chan E' #'Éloïse Chang ' Le groupe chante que en Japonais et se qui les amena au Music festival, puis le groupe signa avec la maison de disque King Record sous le Label Zetima, puis avec Universal Music Japan. thumb|right|310 px 'le 3 Mars la sortie de leur single In Front of the Mirror et de leur 1er album Girls Be Ambition ' thumb|272px Girls Be Ambition #'Party (XXO)' #'Forest For Rest' #'ça-va?ça-va?' #''' I Like That''' #'Eiya-sa! Brother' #'mobekimasu' #'In Front of the Mirror' 4 et 7 Juillet départ pour la France pour la Japan Expo 14eme Impact thumb|272px Le groupe est inviter a la Japan Expo 14eme Impact ou elle restera 3 jours ' 'thumb|276px 'Récompence' Korean Music Award-Rookie de l'année-2012-Gagnant ''' '''Meilleur nouveau groupe féminin 2013-Gagnant-MAMA M countdown 2013-Gagnant japan record award for new artist-2013-gagnants Golden Disc Award for New Rising Star Award in Digital Music-2014- Gagnant Korean Music Awards-Chanson de l'année-Eiya-sa! Brother-2014-Gagnant Meilleur groupe international féminin 2014-Gagnant ' 'Gallery ' CMnTRPoUsAA034l.png Chaw-chaw-interview-2015.jpg In front of the mirror 46328.jpg H9XTV.jpg 11.jpg 20110227 snsddiorsnowcfs main1.jpg 1280px-SNSD Cooky Phone.jpg 1024x768.jpg Cf02.jpg 2008030408502010021ol7.jpg Sjmao20140205182700 I 02 C 1 (1).jpg Glamilikethat.png.jpg Ae-Cha Im (2).jpg Goddess.jpg 20120531_glam_zinni.jpg 14300c917c7bfb79656241b47ae25b78.jpg ' 1C4PB.jpg|Sully et Ae-Cham 1120.jpg|Chin-sun et Tiffany 62cedd4d2c5bdd98aa28da4282cda9ae.jpg|Sully et Ha-Neul 6Q4uA.jpg|Tiffany, Chin-Sun,Ae-Cham,Suzy,Sully et Ha-Neul 20110220_snsd_dior_1.jpg ad0413209ffa312a_snsd_diorsnow5.png Fany-Yuri-Hyoyeon-Dior-Sow-girls-generation-snsd-20070738-500-281.jpg SNSD-Dior-girls-generation-snsd-20073223-700-951.jpg